Boda en Lissandria
Introducción El arco de Boda en Lissandria ocurre seis meses después del Arco del Reino de Lissandria. Se trata de un especial (como un O.V.A de la historia) donde los protagonistas no son los Piratas Indenation, sino Novara y Vercelli. Capítulo 1: Cinco semanas Nos encontramos en Lissandria, un pequeño reino en medio de la Grand Line. Han pasado cinco meses desde que llegaron los Piratas Indenation y ayudaron a Vercelli Coni a luchar por el amor de su vida, el príncipe Novara Montferrato, acabando con los planes del miembro de la nobleza Barolo Castelmagno para hacerse con el trono del país. La pareja estaba en la habitación de Novara, ocupados escribiendo una lista. Novara: *enojado* tsk…mira que hacernos esto, cuando ya lo habíamos decidido nosotros… Vercelli: qué se le va a hacer, cuando antes lo hagamos antes lo habremos hecho. Novara: pero solo darnos un mes para preparar la boda… flashback de una semana antes, en la sala del trono Novara: ¿nos has llamado, padre? Torino: sí… Hijo, Vercelli, ya sabéis que no tengo ningún problema con vuestra relación, y que nuestro pueblo respondió bien a ella y sin ningún tipo de odio o discriminación, y que tu madre, Vercelli, es una mujer encantadora… Novara: sí, y que recibió muy bien la noticia xD Vercelli: no me lo recuerdes… *con la mano en la cabeza* flashback del día después de la lucha contra Barolo, en casa de Vercelli Vercelli: mamá…te tengo que decir una cosa… Madre de Vercelli (Caresana): ¿sí? Vercelli: bueno pues…soy gay, y estoy prometido con el príncipe Novara. *nervioso* Caresana: … Vercelli: … ¿mamá? *preocupado* Caresana: ¡ay, hijo! *le abraza feliz* ¡ya era hora que me lo dijeras! Vercelli: *sorprendido* ¿pe-pero ya lo sabías? Caresana: claro que lo sabía, hijo. Se te notaba un montón que te gustaba ese chico *Vercelli se sonroja* además, hacéis muy buena pareja, así que me alegro por ti *le abraza otra vez* Vercelli: gra-gracias mamá… fin del flashback Torino: bueno pues, como estaba diciendo, no tengo ningún problema con nadie, pero os debo pedir una cosa. Novara: ¿de qué se trata, padre? Torino: iré al grano. Ya sé que tenías planeado casaros cuando acabarais la universidad, pero no podrá ser. Os tendréis que casar en cinco semanas. *serio* Novara y Vercelli: …. ¡¡¿¿QUÉÉÉÉ??!! Capítulo 2: Un regalo Los prometidos se quedaron en shock, y tardaron un buen rato en reaccionar. Novara: ¿cin-cinco semanas? Pero padre, ¡eso es muy poco tiempo! Torino: lo sé, hijo, pero urge hacerlo. El próximo Reverie será en menos de doce meses, y me gustaría que asistieras ya casado. Además, Vercelli necesitará un tiempo para aprender la vida de príncipe y de comportarse como tal, es importante que en el Reverie causemos una buena impresión, no todos los asistentes se alegraran de veros casados, por muy injusto que lo veáis. Novara: ya veo…de acuerdo, padre. *Vercelli asiente* fin del flashback Habían pasado dos horas y aún estaban atareados. Novara: ¡¡argh!! ¿Seguro que no nos hemos dejado a nadie? Vercelli: no creo, ya has revisado la lista de invitaciones como cincuenta veces xD Novara: pero, ¿y si me dejo alguien, como un rey por ejemplo? Mi padre me mataría u.u Vercelli: *con una gotita de sudor en la frente* a ver…déjame la lista… *Novara se la da* hmm…la familia Nefeltari, las familias de Isla Alagony, la del reino Aspara, la de Sonem, los reyes Dalton, Elizabello II…y los de los reinos vecinos…hmm… el príncipe Wighton, el alcalde de Water 7 Iceburg, el alcalde de Pucci Bimine…creo que ya están tod-¿eh? ¿También le invitaremos a él? *mira a Novara extrañado señalando un nombre* Novara: ¿quién? *mira la lista* ¡ah, él! Sí, la última vez que hablé con él le pregunté y dijo que vendría. Vercelli: ¿y por qué? >.< ¿Sabes cómo me llamó aquella vez? *haciendo un puchero* Novara: ¿aún estás enfadado por eso? xD *le acaricia la cabeza* además, me dijo que vendría acompañado e_e Vercelli: ¿sí? C: ¿al final se encontraron? Novara: eso parece :3 a ver si aún tendremos boda doble xD *los dos se miran y empiezan a reír, cuando alguien llama a la puerta* ???: Príncipe Novara, señorito Vercelli, soy Pogno. Les traigo un regalo del rey Zena que ha llegado esta misma mañana. :[Pogno, mayordomo de la familia Montferrato.] Novara: oh, adelante Pogno, pasa. *entra un señor mayor con traje negro y corbata con un cofre* ¿qué es? Pogno: no lo sé, alteza. Solo sé que su padre dice que debe de ser para disculparse por lo de Barolo. Vercelli: ¿a qué esperamos para abrirlo? *Novara asiente y los dos lo abren, quedándose sorprendidos de ver lo que hay dentro*oh… ¿eso no es…? Novara: sí…es una fruta del diablo. Capítulo 3: 6:00 La pareja y el mayordomo se quedaron mirando la fruta, en forma de plátano y de colores del arco iris, con espirales. Vercelli: esa forma y esos colores me dan mala espina… Novara: ¿y qué se supone que debemos hacer con ella? Si ni siquiera sabemos cuál es su poder. Pogno: oh, creo que puedo ayudar con eso. Tenemos una enciclopedia de frutas en la biblioteca. Novara: ¿sí? Anda, no lo sabía. ¿Nos lo puedes mostrar? Pogno: por supuesto. Síganme. La biblioteca era enorme, con una gran cantidad de libros. Pogno se dirigió a una estantería llena de polvo, con libros de apariencia antigua. Pogno: a ver…ah, este es *coge un libro* creo haber visto una imagen de esta fruta hace tiempo…*pasando páginas* aquí es *les enseña el libro* Novara y Vercelli: … Vercelli: ¿en serio que puede hacer eso? *sonrojándose* Novara: creo que podría ser útil en nuestra situación… ¿te la comerás tú? Vercelli: ¿eh? ¿Porqué yo? Novara: porque te quedaría muy bien tener ese poder *_* estarías más mono :3 Vercelli: ¿tú crees…? *sonrojándose otra vez* Pogno: bueno esto…si me disculpan, yo me retiro… *se va lentamente con una gotita de sudor en la frente* Más tarde, en la sala del trono, Novara y Vercelli le estaban enseñando la fruta a Torino. Novara: …y esto es lo que hemos decidido hacer. Con tu permiso, claro. Torino: …vaya, que interesante…me pregunto cómo obtuvo Zena esa fruta…bueno, si estáis seguros de esto, adelante, nada que decir *Vercelli y Novara asienten* ah, por cierto, he hablado con los gobernantes religiosos de Aiaccia…me costó algo de trabajo, pero parece que uno de sus sacerdotes está dispuesto a venir a casaros *suspiro* espero que la ceremonia sea un éxito… u.u Novara: *acercándose al rey* ya verás como todo irá bien, padre. Toma, hemos terminado con la lista de invitados… *le da la lista* Y así pasaron los días y las semanas terminando de preparar todo lo que faltaba por hacer, hasta que llegó el día esperado. Casa de Vercelli, 6:00 de la mañana. Caresana: ¡Vercelli, a levantarse! *pensando* no sé porqué, pero creo que hoy será un día que no se olvidará jamás... Capítulo 4: Dos invitados especiales 7:30 de la mañana, casa de Vercelli. Vercelli: *abriendo la puerta de casa* bueno mamá, yo voy tirando. Ven a las once, no tardes *se dirige hacia al castillo cuando se le acerca un chico de pelo granate y chaqueta verde* ah, Rive, has venido :3 ¿tienes lo que te pedí? Rive: sí, aquí tienes *le da un papel con un dibujo* he hecho más por si acaso. Nos vemos al castillo. Vercelli: sí, gracias por hacerme el favor *se despiden y sigue su camino* 8:00 de la mañana, afueras del castillo. Vercelli llega al castillo y ve a un hombre delante de la puerta. Vercelli: oh, hola Frinco. ¿Cómo te va? Frinco: oh, hola señorito Vercelli. Vercelli: vamos, ya sabes que no quiero que seas tan formal conmigo :3 voy pasando a arreglarme, no te canses haciendo guardia. 9:00 de la mañana, afueras del castillo. Frinco está haciendo guardia cuando ve un hombre mayor con ropa de sacerdote acercándose. ???: Anúnciame, joven. Soy el sacerdote Corshitan, de Aiaccia *Frinco lo hace y Corshitan entra* me da la impresión que esa no será una boda como las demás… *suspiro* en fin... 10:00 de la mañana, afueras del castillo. Frinco continuaba con su guardia en las puertas del castillo cuando vio a dos hombres que se acercaban. Uno de ellos llevaba un abrigo rojo con capucha, mientras que el otro llevaba una chaqueta negra con piel blanca. Frinco: *poniéndose en guardia* lo siento pero tendréis que pararos aquí… ¿quiénes sois? *el hombre con capucha le da una tarjeta* ¿qué es eso? *la lee* “queridos Crodo y Varzo, nos complace invitaros en nuestra boda que se celebrará el día bla bla bla…” hmm…Crodo… ¿tú no eras uno de esos mercenarios que empleó Barolo contra aquellos piratas? Crodo: ¿oh, y tú no eras aquel patético capitán del patético ejército del viejo aquel? *haciendo una mueca* Frinco: ¡¡!! Varzo: Crodo, ¿qué te dije sobre comportarte? =_= :[Varzo, miembro del Ejército Revolucionario y "pareja" de Crodo.] Crodo: meh, si sólo era una broma…*sacando la lengua* venga, no te enfades *le da un abrazo a su pareja* Frinco: en fin, si queréis pasar deberéis dejar vuestras armas aquí fuera… Crodo: vaya vaya…*se acerca demasiado a Frinco* ¿nos vas a cachear? e_e Frinco: … Crodo: ¿no? crojajaja…pues hale, vamos para adentro. Varzo: *a Frinco* discúlpale, no tiene educación u.u *los dos entran al castillo, dejando a Frinco aún sin reaccionar* Crodo: *mirando la sala principal* ¿qué te parece el castillo? Lo tienen bastante bien para ser un país mediocre ¿no crees? Varzo: sshht, no grites tanto. Ya sabes que me siento algo incómodo en sitios como ese >_> ???: *tono de ironía* ¿Así que somos un país mediocre? Sí que lo siento, señor. Crodo: *ve que se acercan Novara y Vercelli* heh, aquí están los novios… ¿qué tal os va, tíos? *le da la mano a Novara, mientras Vercelli le mira de reojo, enfadado* ¿y esa cara, niño? ¿Aún estás enfadado? *le sale una aura de ira a Vercelli* Varzo: es que te pasaste…llamándole “ramerita”… u.u Crodo: bueno bueno, lo siento niño *acaricia la cabeza de Vercelli* por cierto, os presento a Varzo, mi novio. Varzo: bueno, de momento solo somos pareja…mucho gusto en conoceros *le da la mano a Novara y a Vercelli* Novara: oh, ahora que lo pienso, Crodo… ¿qué tal tus heridas tras la lucha contra Aran? Crodo: ¿contra quién…oh, aquel mocoso lagartija? Heh, el muy cabrón me hizo una cicatriz en el hombro *se quita el abrigo, quedando semidesnudo* mira *enseña una cicatriz bastante grande en su hombro, Vercelli y Varzo se sonrojan y el último le golpea en la cabeza* Varzo: ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no te vayas desnudando por los sitios? >_< *Novara rie* 11:30 de la mañana, sala del trono. Pogno estaba mirando por la ventana con unos binóculos, hasta se quedó quieto y se giró hacia el rey. Pogno: majestad… los invitados han llegado. Torino: *suspira* en fin…vamos allá *se levanta del trono* Capítulo 5: Llegan los invitados En la ciudad todos los habitantes estaban en la plaza principal observando los acontecimientos que están dando lugar en el castillo gracias a unas pantallas gigantes instaladas al medio de la plaza. Algunos periodistas habían venido a la isla para ser testimonios de la noticia de la semana. Reuder: ya llegan…las familias reales invitadas… En la puerta principal del castillo, Frinco se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso. Tragó saliva y empezó a anunciar los asistentes en cuando iban entrando. Frinco: ¡la familia real de Alabasta: el rey Nefeltari Cobra y la princesa Vivi! Chaka: ¿seguro que os encontráis bien, majestad? Podría haberse quedado, ya hubiéramos cuidado de Vivi. Cobra: tonterías, estoy bien. Dije que vendría a esa boda y lo he hecho. Pell: déjalo, Chaka. Ya sabes lo testarudo que es el rey…con todo mi respetos, majestad <_< Igaram: *preocupado* ¡tened-ehem la la la-tened cuidado, princesa Vivi! Vivi: ¡venga, no te quedes atrás, Carue! :3 Carue: ¡quack! Frinco: *pensando* qué diablos hace un pato aquí… *hablando* ¡los nobles de isla Alagony, Chorche Zaragoza, Tomás Huesca y Dolores Teruel! Chorche: me pregunto si habrá alguna sala de baile decente en ese castillo… Tomás: *dándole un codazo* ¿te crees que hay salas de baile en todos los sitios? =_= Dolores: … Frinco: ¡la familia Aoyama de Isla Lazaward: los nobles Gruffud, Neirin, Ronet y Dilys! Gruffud, Neirin, Ronet y Dilys: … Frinco: ¡la familia real de Aspara: la reina Regina Marble y la princesa Regina Palette! *un chico se le acerca y le susurra algo* ¡y el capitán de la guardia Shinju! Marble, Palette y Shinju: … Frinco: ¡el rey Niorapeco de Sonem y su guardia Minteros! Niorapeco: ¿seguro que hemos hecho bien de dejar a Ros en casa? Mi pobre hija, qué sola se debe sentir ahora…*con lágrimas* Minteros: tranquilo majestad, todos los demás guardias estarán a su cuidado, no os preocupéis *con una gotita de sudor en la frente* Frinco: ¡el rey Dalton del reino de Sakura! Dalton: aún no sé por qué has venido, Kureha... =_= Kureha: heh, ¿pensabas que me perdería esto? Y ya sabes que vengo como tu doctora. Dalton: siempre con la misma excusa… u.u Frinco: ¡el rey Elizabello II de Prodence! Dagama: gamahahaha… ¡a ver qué provecho le podremos sacar a esto! Elizabello II: *dándole un golpe en la cabeza* compórtate Dagama, ni que tuviéramos que sacarle provecho a todo. Frinco: ¡el príncipe Wighton de Grasse! Wighton: hmm, no parece un castillo muy bonito…y no creo que el príncipe sea tan guapo como yo… Frinco: ¡la dama Margalota de Kurorei y sus guardias Lutece y Meia! Margalota: este castillo es diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada…pero es un honor estar aquí. Lutece y Meia: … Frinco: ¡el rey Zena de Ligaria! Zena: *dirigiéndose a Frinco* oh, te veo muy bien, Frinco. ¡Buen trabajo! Frinco: gracias, majestad… *hace una pequeña reverencia* ¡y por último, los alcaldes Iceburg y Bimine, de Water 7 y Pucci! Marumieta: *usando los binóculos* que interesante Yamenahare: ¡por favor señorita, parad, os lo ruego! Bimine: *dirigiéndose a Iceburg* ¿así que a ti también te invitaron? Iceburg: *hurgándose la nariz* meh, ya ves, tampoco tenía nada que hacer. Todos los invitados estaban en la sala principal, esperando, cuando llegó Torino. Torino: *un poco nervioso* es un honor para mí tenerles a todos ustedes hoy aquí… Capítulo 6: La sala de la cerimonia En la ciudad, todo el mundo estaba viendo asombrado la multitud de reyes y gente importante que se encontraba en la sala a través de las pantallas. Reuder: increíble…parece el Reverie… Frinco estaba haciendo guardia en la puerta, rodeado de soldados. Dentro, los asistentes escuchaban en silencio las palabras de Torino. Torino: …les agradezco que hayan podido tomar algo de su tiempo para poder asistir en ese evento tan especial para mi país: la boda de mi hijo Novara. Por favor, vayan pasando a la sala del lado y acomódense como gusten, la ceremonia empezará en diez minutos *los invitados se dirigen hacia su sitio* *suspira* bien. Zena: *acercándose a Torino* ¿cómo os encontráis, Torino? Os veo un poco nervioso. Torino: estoy bien, estoy bien. Sólo un poco preocupado de que las reacciones no sean las esperadas. Zena: no temáis, estoy seguro que todo irá bien *pone la mano en el hombro del otro rey* por cierto, ¿qué dijeron los chicos sobre mi regalo? xD Torino: ah sí, me dijeron no sé qué de que les regalasteis una fruta del diablo… Zena: ¿sabéis? Me informé de ella en cuanto la obtuve... *sonríe* Creo que les será útil a los chavales. La sala del lado también era grande, con muchas sillas. Presidiendo la sala había un altar majestuoso, y en un lado en la izquierda había un órgano igual de elegante. Chorche: ¡uooh, qué órgano tan grande! Me gustaría poder tocarlo. Dolores: ¿por qué? Si ni siquiera sabes tocarlo *rodando los ojos* apuesto a que Grace lo tocaría de maravilla :3 Niorapeco: ¿has visto que altar más impresionante? :o ojalá algún día Ros se case en un altar como ese *con lágrimas otra vez* Minteros: *pensando* ¡ay Dios…! u.u Vivi: ¡pongámonos por ahí, Carue! :3 Carue: ¡quack! Familia Aoyama: *sentándose en unos asientos del centro y a la izquierda, ocupando casi toda la filera* … Kureha: *sentándose en una silla con las piernas cruzadas* heh, que empiece la diversión. Dalton: Kureha… =_= Yamenahare: *a Marumieta* por favor señorita, sentaros aquí y dejad que guarde los binóculos… Crodo: *sentado al medio y a la derecha, entre Shinju y Varzo, mirando a Shinju* … Shinju: … Crodo: *a Varzo, susurrándole* este tío no me está cayendo bien… Varzo: *susurrando también* sshht, cállate y no des la nota <_< Todos los invitados estaban en su sitio, Torino en la primera fila. Al cabo de un par de minutos llegaron Corshitan y Novara, haciendo que los asistentes se levantaran con respeto. El príncipe llevaba un elegante traje y pantalones negros y una corbata blanca. Torino se dirigió a él, abrazándolo con firmeza. Torino: *tono serio* estás estupendo, hijo. Novara: *sonriendo* gracias, padre. En aquel momento, sonó una música, se abrió una puerta al final de la sala y apareció Vercelli vestido con traje y pantalones blancos y una pajarita negra, acompañado de su madre, dejando a casi todos los presentes en silencio y sorprendidos. Capítulo 7: Reacciones Mientras dentro del castillo un gran silencio se apoderaba de la sala, en la plaza la gente empezó a aplaudir y a gritar, los periodistas estaban asombrados. Reuder: ¡esto es una gran noticia! ¡El príncipe de Lissandria casándose con un hombre! ¡Saldrá en portada de mañana sí o sí! En la sala, Vercelli miró a los invitados visiblemente nervioso, al lado de Caresana. Vivi y Dolores se sonrojaron, Marumieta lo miraba descaradamente con los binóculos, Igaram carraspeó, Kureha rió y los otros le miraban aún impactados o pensativos, murmurando. Cobra: parece que al final sí que ha valido la pena venir… Chorche: anda maño… Tomás: esto supera mis expectativas… Gruffud: *pensando* curioso… Wighton: pshe, yo soy más guapo que ese… Lutece: espera, ¿los dos son chicos? Meia: no me lo esperaba. Margalota: una boda es una boda. Lo inesperado sólo hace las cosas interesantes, ¿no creéis? Palette: ¿alguién sabía que iba a ser una boda gay? ¿Seguro que está bien que estemos aquí? Shinju: … Marble: *poniendo las manos gentilmente en los hombros de Palette y Shinju* ya hablaremos sobre esto en privado, más tarde. Por ahora disfrutad de la ceremonia. Elizabello II: heh, esa juventud… Dalton: supongo que los tiempos están cambiando… Iceburg: *impasible* hmm, me pregunto que estará haciendo Tyrannosaurus… Bimine: *secándose la frente con un pañuelo* vaya sorpresa… Zena: je, parece un buen chico. Me alegro por Novara y Torino. Varzo: *a Crodo* ¿has visto que bien le queda el traje a Vercelli? :o Crodo: meh. Vercelli: *susurrando a su madre* mamá, me siento muy presionado… Caresana: tú tranquilo hijo, que no vean que estás nervioso. Cabeza alta y sonrisa en los labios, ánimo. Los dos avanzaron lentamente por el pasillo que conducía al altar, con la música aún sonando y los asistentes levantándose a sus pasos. Al llegar a la primera fila, Caresana se sentó en una silla que dejaron libre para ella, al lado de Torino, y Vercelli continuó hasta llegar con Novara, delante de Corshitan. Novara: *a Vercelli* estás guapísimo, cariño *Vercelli se sonroje* Cuando la música dejó de sonar, el sacerdote hizo un pequeño suspiro y empezó a hablar. Haciendo guardia en la puerta como llevaba todo el día, Frinco vio de pronto como un ejército liderado por dos personas se acercaba. Frinco: tenemos compañía…*desenvainando su espada* qué inoportunos… Capítulo 8: No estás invitada Cuando los dos líderes del ejército no invitado vieron a Frinco, se aproximaron a él. Eran una chica joven rubia con traje rojo y un hombre de piel morena y con rastas negras y perilla. Chica: vaya, vaya… ¡pero si es el traidor Frinco! ¿Te obligaron a trabajar para ellos? Hombre: ¿tú eres el capitán del ejército de este país? ¡Vaya birria de hombre! :[Stroppo, guardaespaldas de Elva.] Frinco: Elva…vete de aquí, no estás invitada. ¿A qué has venido? Elva: fufufu, no seas maleducado, Frinco. Sabes perfectamente a qué he venido…a cargarme esa boda antinatural y a que Novara se case con quién debería casarse. Frinco: y tu sabes que él no se casará contigo, Elva… Ni ahora, ni nunca. Elva: oh, ¿ahora te has vuelto defensor de los gays? ¿El puñetazo que te dio aquel pirata te volvió marica? Frinco: ¿y tú? ¿Cómo se siente ser un piano? *haciendo una mueca, enfadando a Elva* ---- flashback en el tiempo entre después de la derrota de Barolo y antes de la celebración Novara y Grace en la habitación del príncipe, mirando el “piano” Elva. Novara: bueno…no es que me apetezca mucho hacerlo, pero creo que deberías “despianificarla”. Grace: ¿estás seguro? Piensa que es un piano muy bonito, se podría darle un buen uso :3 Novara: jaja, nah, de verdad que no puedo dejarla así…no sería diplomático xD Grace: como quieras… *toca el piano* “'Nothing Matters When You’re Free'” *el piano se convierte en Elva otra vez* Elva: *sorprendida* pero qué… ¿dónde estoy? Novara: bueno Elva, se acabó. Barolo ha sido derrotado y mi padre aprueba mi relación con Vercelli. Vete a casa. *serio* Elva: *tardando un poco en reaccionar*… ya veo… malditos piratas…tendréis noticias mías. *se va de la habitación, tropezando con Torino en el pasillo* Torino: oh, eres tú, Elva…he hablado con el rey Zena para que supiera los planes de tu tío y tú. Vendrán a llevarse a Barolo mañana, te pido que no volvéis a pisar este país nunca más. Elva: tsk *continua su camino* fin del flashback ---- Elva: ¡Stroppo, dale una lección! *Stroppo se acerca a Frinco y le golpea en la cara antes de que el chico pueda reaccionar* ¿te crees muy listo? Mi guardaespaldas te enseñará a ser más educado con la nobleza. *se dirige a sus guardias* ¡derrotad al ejército de Frinco! *los guardias gritan y empiezan a atacar* Frinco: ¡guardias, luchad con valentía! *sus guardias asienten y la lucha entre los dos ejércitos empieza* bien, hazte a un lado, Elva, que me ocuparé del de las rastas y luego vendrás tu. *los dos ríen* Stroppo: ¿qué te hace pensar que podrás ganarme? *poniéndose en guardia* Frinco: *blandiendo su espada* la derrota te hace más fuerte. *serio* Capítulo 9: Frinco vs Stroppo Stroppo: sopopopo ¿más fuerte dices? ¡A ver si paras esto pues! “'Pessa Forte'” *se dirige a pegarle un puñetazo en el abdomen de Frinco, pero este lo para* Frinco: “'Defendente'” *intenta detener el golpe con su espada, pero el puño es más fuerte y consigue darle* ¡uaargh! *el golpe lo hace retroceder* maldito… ”'Bricco Rampone'” *salta y da un corte rápido a Stroppo, pero no le hace mucho efecto, ya que se ha cubierto el cuerpo con Busoshoku Haki* tsk… Stroppo: sopopo… qué inútil eres… “'Grangia'” *da un golpe con Haki a Frinco en la cara* ni siquiera sabes utilizar el Haki… no sé porqué te hicieron capitán de este ejército… Frinco: *quitándose la sangre de la boca con la mano* te equivocas…sí que sé usarlo… Stroppo: ¿eh? ---- Hace ocho años, en el jardín del castillo de Ligaria… Barolo: ¡vamos mocoso, levántate del suelo! ¡Si quieres ser de utilidad tienes que aprender el Haki! Frinco de 16 años: *levantándose* pero señor Barolo, esto es muy difícil… Barolo: ¡no me vengas con excusas! ¿Quién te sacó de aquel orfanato para que pudieras ser algo en la vida? ¿Así me lo agradeces? ---- Frinco: sé usarlo, pero no me gusta hacerlo porqué aún no lo tengo dominado pero…en situaciones como esta… *su espada se vuelve un poco más oscura* “'Bricco Morra'” *hace un corte en horizontal con algo de Haki en Stroppo* Stroppo: ¡ourgh!...eso dolió… Frinco: y por último… ¡mi mejor técnica! *empieza a mover la espada como un molinillo* Stroppo: … Mientras, dentro del castillo algunos invitados empiezan a dormirse con el sermón de Corshitan. Algunos, como Carue o Chorche, ya están durmiendo. Crodo: *voz baja* joé con el p*to viejo este…que calle ya… Varzo: *voz baja* ssht…ten más *bosteza* paciencia… Dagama: *voz baja* majestad, creo…que no deberíamos haber venido… Elizabello II: *voz baja* quizás… *bosteza*tengas razón… Corshitan: …y Dios, al ver que el 158avo hijo de Abraham no hacía caso a su padre, decidió castigarlo con diez días sin comer y… A fuera… Frinco: *para de girar la espada* “'Molinasso'” *le envía un corte en espiral a Stroppo, hiriéndole* uff, por fin-¿eh? *ve que su enemigo sigue en pie* mierda… Stroppo: ¿y ya está? *tose un poco* ¿eso fue todo?... Capítulo 10: Que hable ahora o... Frinco: tsk…no puedo perder… ¡no puedo perder otra vez! *se dirige hacia Stroppo con un ataque a la desesperada* Stroppo: pues sí que parece que aquello fue todo… “Forte Caudano” *cubre ambos puños con Haki y golpea a Frinco en el abdomen antes de que él pueda darle* muere, escoria. Frinco *escupiendo sangre* mier…da…Novara…Vercelli… *cae derrotado* En ese momento, el último soldado del ejército Montferrato también cae derrotado. Guardia del ejército Castelmagno: ¡señora Elva, los enemigos han sido vencidos! Elva: ¡OS TENGO DICHO QUE ME LLAMÉIS SEÑORITA, NO SEÑORA! *suspiro* ha durado más de lo que esperaba *mirando a Frinco* vamos para dentro Stroppo… *dirigiéndose a los guardias* ¡quedaos vigilando, no dejéis que nadie escape! *los soldados contestan con un saludo marcial* Stroppo: *tocándose la herida* urgh, el muy miserable me ha hecho más daño de lo que creía… *los dos se dirigen hacia dentro del castillo* En la sala de la boda la situación era insostenible, ya nadie escuchaba a Corshitan. Niorapeco: *en voz baja y con lágrimas en los ojos* no puedo más… dile a Ros que la quiero… Minteros: *voz baja* aguantad un poco más majestad… no debe faltar mucho… Crodo: *voz baja* si algún día salimos de aquí iré a Aiaccia y me cargaré a todos los viejos… Kureha: *voz baja* si alguna vez viene a Drum enfermo lo va a curar su Dios y su madre… Novara y Vercelli, situados delante del sacerdote, también lo estaban pasando mal. Novara se giró disimuladamente hacia su padre suplicándole con la mirada que hiciera algo. Torino lo entendió y se dirigió hacia Corshitan. Torino: ehem, disculpe padre, pero creo que deberíamos ir acabando ya, los invitados se están impacientando… Corshitan: ¿eh? *sorprendido* pero si aun no hemos… *mira las caras de los presentes* ya veo…de acuerdo… *Torino se sienta otra vez, y él carraspea fuerte, sorprendiendo a todos y despertando a los que dormían* en fin, señoras y señores, vamos a terminar esto…Novara Montferrato, ¿quieres a Vercelli Coni como tu hombre para lo bueno y lo malo, en la salud y la enfermedad y etcétera hasta que la muerte os separe? Novara: *serio* sí, quiero. Corshitan: Vercelli Coni, ¿lo mismo pero al revés? *su modo rápido de preguntar las cosas saca más de una pequeña risa en los presentes* Vercelli: *tono serio aunque un poco nervioso* sí, quiero. Corshitan: *suspiro leve* si hay alguien que se oponga a este…matrimonio, que hable ahora o que calle para… En aquel momento la puerta del final de la sala se abrió de golpe haciendo ruido al chocar con la pared. Todos se giraron sorprendidos, viendo como Elva y Stroppo entraban triunfantes. Elva: ¡¡¡YO ME OPONGO!!! Je, hemos entrado en el momento oportuno, Stroppo. Stroppo: eso parece, señorita. Capítulo 11: Un as en la manga En la plaza de la ciudad, los habitantes y los periodistas empezaron a murmurar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, asombrados. Reuter: ¿ahora una amante secreta? ¡Esto se pone interesante! En la sala del altar, después del silencio que causó la entrada de Elva. Bimine: ¿qué está pasando? ¿Es una broma? Dolores: ay madre… Wighton: pshe, sigue sin haber nadie que supere mi belleza. Crodo: *voz baja y enfadado* ¿a qué ha venido esta pécora aquí?... Varzo: ssht, calla… Novara: ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, Elva? Elva: ya lo sabes, a impedir que te cases con ese miserable plebeyo. *Vercelli se encoge un poco y Novara se enfada* Zena: *levantándose* ¿¡Elva, qué significa esto!? ¡¿Quién te ha dado permiso para venir y entrar de ese modo?! Elva: *tono irónico* vaya…si está su majestad aquí, que honor…*tono de enfado* ¡en la boda del desgraciado que hizo que mi tío ahora esté en silla de ruedas! Zena: ¡ya sabes lo que pienso de lo que hizo Barolo, y de lo justo que me parece su castigo! ¡¿No te parece que ya has causado suficiente humillación hacia Ligaria?! Elva: ¡callaos, que no tenéis ni repajolera idea! ¡Yo estaba prometida desde pequeña con Novara, incluso antes de que conociera a ese impostor que lo volvió marica! ¡No sé como podéis apoyarle, hasta Frinco los apoya! Novara: … ¿qué le has hecho a Frinco? Elva: mi guardaespaldas se ha hecho cargo de él. Stroppo: el muy idiota ha sido un estorbo hasta el final. Novara: ¡desgraciada…! Zena: *dirigiéndose a Elva* ¡basta Elva, ven conmigo y hablaremos de esto! Elva: ¿os pensáis que he venido sin un as en la manga…? Stroppo, dame aquello *Stroppo le da un objeto dorado* ¡que nadie se mueva, un paso más y pulso el botón! Zena: ¡pero si eso es…! *todos los presentes se quedan sorprendidos una vez más al ver lo que tiene Elva en sus manos* Elva: fufufu…sí…un Golden den den mushi. Capítulo 12: Pulsarse las narices Torino, Novara y Vercelli: … Los invitados: ¡¡!! Corshitan: *voz baja* quién me mandaría a mi venir en esta isla… u.u Zena: ¿de dónde has sacado ese den den mushi…? Elva: del despacho de mi tío… ¿no podéis imaginar de dónde se lo sacó él…? Zena: pues no tengo- un momento… ¿de-del Reverie de hace cuatro años? *Elva asiente sonriendo malévolamente* ¡así que fue él el causante de aquel suceso…! ---- Hace 4 años, en el Reverie… Oficial de la Marine: *entrando en la sala de la reunión* ¡majestades, damas y caballeros, señoras y señores, por favor perdónenme mi interrupción, pero lamento informarles que ha sido robado un den den mushi dorado! Rey: ¿y? ¡¿Acaso estás insinuando que ha sido uno de nosotros?! Resto de reyes: ... ---- Zena: ¡ese hecho casi provocó una guerra entre los participantes del Reverie…! Torino: lo recuerdo…fue un evento muy desagradable… Elva: en fin pues, si nadie tiene más preguntas…vamos al grano…rey Torino *el aludido la mira, un poco tenso* detened esa boda…o aprieto el botón. Novara: ¡UN MOMENTO ELVA, NO PUEDES HACER ESO! ¡NO TE ATREVERÁS! Elva: ¡¿qué no?! *acerca el dedo al botón* ¡ah, y no probéis de escapar, mis guardias rodean la entrada del castillo! Elizabello II: ¡la mayoría de nosotros somos más buenos guerreros que tus soldaditos, niñata! Dagama: *voz baja* majestad, no creo que hacerla enfadar aún más sea buena idea… <_< Elva: ¡Torino, tú decides! Torino: *nervioso* yo…no puedo… *ve como Elva está a punto de pulsar el botón* lo siento, hijo… Novara: ¡padre, espera…! Cuando el rey está a punto de aceptar las condiciones de la villana, una figura se levanta de su asiento y destruye el den den mushi dorado con unas garras, dejando a todos sin habla una vez más. Elva: ¡¡…!! Crodo: ¡la próxima vez te pulsas las narices, so furcia! Stroppo: ¡malnacido! *se dispone a atacar a Crodo, cuando recibe algo clavándole en un costado. Al girarse ve a Varzo con una daga* ¡pero qué…! Varzo: y yo que pensaba que pasaría desapercibido… u.u *le da una patada en el mentón, haciendo que a Stroppo se le abran las heridas de su lucha contra Frinco y caiga derrotado* Elva: … Niorapeco: *levantándose de golpe* ¡EH, VOSOTROS DOS SOIS DEL EJÉRCITO REVOLUCIONARIO! *todos menos Novara y Vercelli miran a la pareja con asombro* Varzo: *suspiro* vaya, ya nos han pillado u.u Capítulo 13: ¡REVOLUCIÓN! La revelación de dos revolucionarios en la sala ponen los guardias reales atentos, dispuestos a atacar si es necesario. Chaka: ¿qué hacen los revolucionarios aquí? Pell: no se preocupe majestad, nosotros le protegeremos. Shinju: ya decía yo que ese me daba mala espina… Chorche: jo maño, no ganamos para disgustos. Tomás:ssht, cállate tonto. Iceburg: *hurgándose la nariz* y yo que estuve a punto de no venir por pereza… Família Aoyama: … Torino: hijo, ¿tú sabías algo de esto? Novara: yo… Varzo: será mejor que nos larguemos… Crodo: tsk, sí… ¡Novara, Vercelli, gracias por todo, cuidaos tíos, nos vemos! *los dos empiezan a correr, dejando a los demás aún más desconcertados por esa despedida* Justo antes de abrir la puerta principal, el den den mushi de Crodo suena, haciendo que ambos se paren y lo descuelguen, después de asegurarse que nadie los había perseguido. Voz de chico: ¿¡neeeen, qué tal, tíos!? ¿¡Habéis hecho una revolución!? ¡¡REVOLUCIÓÓÓÓN!! Crodo: sshht, corta el rollo, Ares. ¿Qué quieres? Varzo: ¿está Cat contigo? Voz de chica: Lucky D. Cat al habla. ¿Sabéis lo que significa la…? Crodo: sííí, sabemos lo que significa. Dinos ya qué diablos queréis. Cat:… nada, que os hemos venido a buscar. Ares: ¿ya habéis acabado la misión? ¿A cuántos agentes del Gobierno os habéis cargado? Varzo: ya te dijimos que no íbamos en ninguna misión… u.u ¿porqué habéis venido a buscarnos? Ares: cuando vengáis os lo decimos, pero ya te aviso de que se trata de otra revolución por hacer. ¡¡REVOLUCIÓÓN!! Crodo: vaale, luego nos lo cuentas *cuelga* me pone de los nervios =_= Varzo: jeje, venga salgamos fuera y larguémonos *cuando abren la puerta del castillo, ven que el ejército Castelmagno que estaba aguardando los alrededores se ponen en guardia* vaya…por lo menos Ares se alegrará…*suspiro* Dentro del castillo… Zena: ¡bueno, ya basta Elva! ¡Nos vamos! Elva: ¡aún no he dicho mi última palabra! *saca su espada* Haciendo un suspiro y con mirada seria, Vercelli baja del altar y se dispone a avanzar hacia Elva, bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes y la preocupación de su madre. Novara, que al parecer ya conoce las intenciones de su prometido, se muestra tranquilo aunque también un poco tenso. Elva: ¡no te acerques! *blandiendo la espada* Vercelli: Elva…*se saca un papel de un bolsillo de sus pantalones* hazme un favor y mira este dibujo. Capítulo 14: ¡KYAAA! El ambiente en la sala se había vuelto tenso otra vez. Todos se preguntaban qué se proponía hacer Vercelli con un papel para detener a Elva, todos menos Novara y un chico peligranate que había pasado desapercibido sentado en la última fila. Elva: *mirando el dibujo* ¿qué es…? Urgh, dos chicos dándose la mano, quita e-un momento, no lo quites *le coge el papel* es raro… ¿por qué me está gustando…? Vercelli: *dirigiéndose al peligranate* Rive, enséñale tú otro dibujo. Rive: aún no estoy seguro de que tu plan funcione, pero bueno… Rive se levanta de su asiento, saca un papel de una carpeta que llevaba y se lo muestra a Elva, pero esta reacciona con cara de asco. Elva: ¡argh, dos tíos abrazándose! ¡Aparta eso asqueroso de mí! Torino: ¿qué está pasando…? Vercelli: *coge el dibujo que está sosteniendo Rive y lo enseña a la noble* ¿decías? Elva: que quites eso de- ¡kya! *se sonroje al ver el mismo dibujo de antes* ¿por qué…? *Vercelli le enseña otro* ¡aww, y esos dos se están besando! >//\\< Zena: ¡no me digas que…ese es el efecto de esa fruta…! Novara: ¡lol, es más efectivo de lo que creíamos! Elva: tsk… ¿por qué me está gustando esta mierda de dibuj-?* Vercelli le enseña otro* ¡KYAAA! *se sonroja aún más* Vercelli: ese es el poder de mi fruta Yaoi Yaoi, un regalo del rey Zena que creo que le daré un uso muy apropiado…ya has visto que si Rive te enseña uno de sus dibujos no produce ningún efecto, en cambio si lo hago yo sí…todos los dibujos, fotos o cualquier cosa relacionada con el homosexualismo que enseñe o cualquier acto gay que haga tendrá un efecto más o menos como…este, a la gente que lo vea. Elva: estúpido…de verdad crees que unos dibujos de enfermos harán que- *le enseñan otro dibujo* ¡kyaaa, se están desnudando! *le sale un chorrito de sangre* mal-maldito enfermo…sal de mi vista… Vercelli: ¿no te das por vencida? Rive, dame aquel dibujo… Rive: ¿aquel? ¿Estás seguro? ¡Si hasta me afectó a mí mientras lo dibujaba, y eso que no me gusta! Bueno, si tú lo dices… *le pasa el último papel que llevaba* Vercelli: *serio* toma mira esto *le enseña el dibujo a Elva* Elva:tsk…*voltea la cabeza* …no puedo evitarlo… *se gira lentamente y ve el dibujo* …¡¡¡MADRE MÍA DEL AMOR HERMOSO, LA VIRGEN DEL CARMEN, LA DE LAS GAFAS DE PASTA Y LA MADRE QUE LAS PARIÓ A TODAS, LO ESTÁN HACIENDO!!! ¡¡¡Y DE QUÉ MANERA MÁS JODIDAMENTE SEXY LO ESTÁN HACIENDO!!! Después de esas palabras que asustan a todos los presentes, Elva cae al suelo desmayada, con sangre saliéndole de la nariz y con espuma en boca, dejando a todos sin habla. Fuera del castillo, Crodo y Varzo habían vencido el último guardia del ejército Castelmagno que quedaba en pie cuando oyeron el grito final de Elva, sonriendo al deducir correctamente que la noble había sido derrotada por ese poder de apariencia inofensivo pero sorprendentemente eficaz. ---- Unas horas antes, en la habitación de Novara… Varzo: ¿una fruta del diablo? ¿Cómo la conseguiste? Vercelli: nos la dio el rey de un país vecino…mira lo que puede hacer… Vercelli les enseña la enciclopedia de frutas. Varzo y Crodo, intrigados, empiezan a leer la descripción de la fruta, enseguida Varzo se enrojece. Varzo: ay madre… ¿en serio puede hacer eso? Crodo: crojajaja ¡es perfecta para ti, niño! ¿Ya te la comiste? Vercelli: no me llames niño… ¬¬ y sí, y tiene un sabor horrible. Novara: ya veréis lo mono que estará si tiene que usarla :3 *le da un abrazo a su prometido por detrás* ---- Crodo: je, parece que le dieron su merecido a esa furcia… ¡Lástima que me lo haya perdido, crojajaja! Varzo: jeje, vámonos. Cuando empezaron a correr para llegar a la costa, el den den mushi volvió a sonar. Varzo: ¿sí…? Ares: ¿¡neeen, venís o qué!? Crodo: ¡¡QUE SÍ, JODER, QUE YA VAMOS, VETE A MOLESTAR A TU MADRE!! *cuelga* ¡tío plomo! Varzo: ¿por qué eres tan maleducado? u.u Capítulo 15: Marido y marido La sala continuaba en silencio mientras Vercelli volvía al altar dejando a Elva aún en el suelo. Cuando llegó al lado de Novara, Zena reaccionó. Zena: se-será mejor que me lleve a esos dos… *se levanta y se dirige a sus dos guardias que le acompañaban* vosotros, cogedlos y nos vamos *a Torino* no os preocupéis, hablaré con la prensa para que no escriban nada de ese desafortunado evento. Torino: os lo agradezco, Zena. Zena y sus dos guardias se marcharon de la sala llevándose los cuerpos de Elva y Stroppo a rastras. Con un suspiro y una mano en la cara, Torino se acercó a Corshitan. Torino: por favor, acabemos esto ya de una vez. Corshitan: sí…ehem *carraspea un poco, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes* ya que nadie más (por suerte u.u) se opone a esa boda, y que ya va siendo hora de comer, yo os declaro marido y mu-digo…marido y marido. Podéis besaros, o lo que sea *suspira y coge asiento en la silla detrás del altar* por fin… Novara y Vercelli se miraron dulcemente, Novara puso una mano en la mejilla de Vercelli, se acercaron, cerraron los ojos y se besaron, un beso tierno y dulce, pero firme. Lo que no esperaban es que la fruta Yaoi Yaoi se activaría con ese acto, haciendo que a todos los presentes se les pusiera los ojos en forma de corazón y que se levantaran de sus asientos, Corshitan incluído. Todos menos la pareja: ¡¡VIVA LOS NOVIOS!! *_* Vercelli: qué suerte que al final todo haya ido bien… Novara: sí…lo has hecho muy bien, cariño :3 *se vuelven a besar* Crodo y Varzo ya se estaban acercando a la costa cuando vieron a un chico con el pelo casi rapado, llevando gafas de sol y con capa marrón, y a una chica con pelo largo y castaño, llevando un gorro en forma de cabeza de gato y también con capa marrón. Cat: hola chicos :3 ¿ha ido todo bien? ¿Habéis tenido éxito en la misión o en lo que fuera que estabais haciendo? Varzo: sí, se podría decir que sí, gracias :3 Ares: ¿sí? Habéis hecho una… ¡¡¿¿REVOLUCIÓÓÓN??!! *se quita la capa, dejando ver su torso desnudo con su tatuaje del símbolo del Gobierno Mundial inclinado, a lo que Varzo baja la vista, sonrojado* Crodo: ¡¿PODRÍAS DEJAR DE HACER EL IDIOTA DE UNA VEZ?! ¡¿Y TU PORQUÉ TE SONROJAS?! Cat: vamos chicos, calmaos… *se dispone a hacer un paso, pero tropieza y cae* ay... o-os contamos sobre la misión y nos largamos… A la mañana siguiente, en un mar lejos de allí, un barco navegaba tranquilamente cuando un News Coo dejó caer un periódico sobre él, periódico que cogió el capitán de esa tripulación. Enzo: a ver que dice hoy…”Los terribles piratas Nomaoi, vencidos por los Piratas Freak”…hmm, otra vez esos Freak… “Otra base de la Marina destruida por los Piratas del Ave Azul”….jaja, bien hecho, chicos… ¿hmm? *se para en seco al ver el tercer titular* vaya, vaya… Maria: ¿qué pasa, Enzo-onichan? *el capitán le enseña el periódico* ¡uooh! Enzo llamó a la tripulación para mostrarles la noticia que le había sorprendido, acudiendo todos a su llamada excepto Aran y Jordi. Grace, Sylvia, Ryukya y Verona: ¡oh! Stevish y Polbo: heh. Ranst y Kokar: ahá. Kalallit: … Narbulia: jajaja, qué interesante. Deberías enseñarlo a Jordi y a Aran, se alegrarán de saber eso. Enzo: tsk… ¿dónde están, en su habitación? Todos: sí <_< Con una mano en la cara, Enzo se dirigió a la habitación de la pareja y llamó a la puerta. Al cabo de medio minuto se abrió, mostrando a Aran vestido solamente con bóxers. Enzo: toma, lee esto. Y poneos algo, que iremos a desayunar *le da el periódico y se va* Aran, rascándose la cabeza, leyó la portada hasta que vio la noticia. Aran: ¡uooh, Jordi, ven a ver esto! *Jordi se le acerca corriendo, también con bóxers* Jordi: ¿qué es? Hmmm… ¿oh? “La boda del siglo: el príncipe lissandriano Novara Montferrato se casa con un hombre, su amigo de la infancia Vercelli Coni, en una boda única en toda Grand Line” ¡guau! Jajajaja, lástima que no hayamos ido. Aran: tonto, ¿cómo querías que nos invitasen, si somos piratas? *bebe agua de una botella* Jordi: hmm… ¡pues ya les invitaremos en nuestra boda! :3 Aran: *escupe el agua* cof cof… *se sonroje un poco* venga, no digas tonterías y vístete, que nos esperan para el desayuno… *Jordi le sonríe y se gira para irse a vestir* je, ese crío… Y así, un nuevo día empezaba para los Piratas Indenation. Categoría:Arcos de Piece enrik Categoría:Spin-off